To Reclaim Moments Lost
by BANEHiwatari
Summary: It was not love at first sight. My story started when my home was blown to bits by Shinra. We met when he tried to take my brother from me. Then, he kept me his prisoner. I got to know him better, and I ended up falling in love. He made me leave because he loved me too, but he did not believe that i could love a monster. I proved him wrong. Nero/OC one shot


**IMPORTANT AN: Hello! I've been talking about writing a Nero one shot for nearly half a year now! Finally, the one shot is done! The story borders a little on the rated M side, which is why I decided to rate it a Mature story. Anyways, for some of you who have not read my Weiss one shot "No Right to Lament," you might want to read it to understand a little bit of this story. This one shot and the Weiss one shot tie in with each other. As a result, this story became "No Right To Lament's" counterpart.**

**I now present to you, the counterpart to my Weiss one shot,**

**To Reclaim Moments Lost**

**($ &*^$_* !&$+)(&$(_* !^_%(* &+$)(! &*)(%^*_! (*%&_!)%(&* (*%^_! (*%&_ (*^!)(%*^_ (!*$&) !*&%^_ *$^_(! *$&)(* ^%!_(*%^_ !(*%&+ !(%)!& %)(*()( **

I am a scavenger. Ever since the destruction of my home, Banora, nearly ten years ago, I had traveled around the world, searching for answers. I needed to know why Shinra bombed Banora, and why my brother and mother died. So, I, Aura Hewley, adopted daughter of Gillian Hewley, became a spy and mercenary to get into Shinra's deepest and darkest secrets. My only hope for a connection to Angeal was his best friend Genesis Rhapsodos, and hi student, Zack Fair.

So, for several years, I searched for both men, only for their trails to lead me to Nibelheim, the ruins beneath Banora, and finally, Deepground. I had someone on the inside of Shinra feeding me information as I traveled. The man was named Kunsel, I think. Kunsel told me that Zack had been pronounced dead on his mission to Nibelheim, and confided to me that he believed that Zack was still alive.

*)$&^_ !*$&_ *$&_( *^$_( *$^+ *$&_( *^$_ (*$&+ )($&_!$&* ^_$* &$+) (!&$_(* &!_$*(& _(*^%_! (*$&+ !)(&%(_*^! _(* &$+) (&_(! *^$_ !(*$&! )$(*)($

When I arrived at Nibelheim about four years ago, Zack and his friend were under fire from a group of Shinra troops. I assisted them in their escape until we reached Banora. It was difficult to believe that Genesis was the reason that Banora was demolished and why both Angeal and my mother were dead. But, Genesis was also my best friend, so I couldn't hate him. I did, however, need to know why he did what he did.

My curiosity made me follow Zack into the Banora ruins, but I let Zack go ahead when we encountered Genesis' old desk. I sat at the wooden structure to look through the photos, awards, and his journal. My eyes caught the sight of my old plush toys sitting on the desk shelf, looking like they were recently cleaned. Tears gathered in my eyes as I remembered the importance of the two toys. I had made those plush toys when I was simply six years old. I had crafted the two toys to look like Genesis and Angeal. I thought that the toys had burnt with the town.

Then, a rumble shook the caverns. So, I grabbed all of Genesis' stuff and my old toys before running in the direction that Zack had ran, struggling to stuff all of the items in my bag. I arrived at the giant materia just as Genesis began to absorb its power. I didn't fight. Zack made sure that I didn't have to fight family. After both battles with Genesis, we left the cavern, Zack carrying Genesis, and me carrying Genesis' rapier.

We hiked back to where we left Cloud and Lazard, but we found the Angeal-clone-Lazard slumped against the side of Cloud's chair. Zack placed Genesis on the other side of Cloud as I checked on Lazard.

"Shinra came. I fought along side that fellow over there." Lazard pointed over to the Banora White tree.

Over by the large Banora White, was a dog-like beast. Tears leaked from my eyes. My big brother's face was on its neck. It seemed like Zack recognized the clone and so, he began to weep, too.

A small thump was heard, causing my eyes to widen in horror and I turned my head to look at Lazard. Both Zack and I cried out in sadness and sorrow, "Director!"

When Lazar did not answer, I wailed at the loss of another friend. I heard Zack say his thanks and walked away. I raised my head to stare at Zack through my teary eyes as he clambered up the large Banora White tree on the far left to pick a couple of Banora Whites. I frowned, not comprehending what Zack was doing, but after he climbed back down and handed us all a Banora White, I began to realize what Zack was doing. The dream.

I grinned at what Zack was doing. "I see now." Taking a seat in between Lazard and Genesis, behind Cloud, I waited for Zack to start.

"Alright. Let's eat together." I heard Zack raise his arm and he apologized to Genesis, "I'm sorry it isn't the real thing." Then he and I bit into our Banora Whites. I closed my eyes and leaned back, relishing the taste of the sweet apple.

"Does it taste good?" I heard Genesis ask from beside me. Although my eyes shot open in surprise to hear his voice, I did not reply, knowing that the question was directed towards Zack.

The overgrown puppy sounded startled, but eventually gave his answer to Genesis, "Yeah."

Genesis continued to speak, his eyes still closed. "The Gift of the Goddess." I smirked, he never could resist making a comment on our favorite poem.

"This apple is?" I heard Zack ask as I gazed at the clear skies. Genesis shook his head from beside me and opened his eyes. "Angeal. The wish has been fulfilled."

In a wisp of green lights, Lazard's body dissolved. Then, the other Angeal clone also dissolved, leaving behind a letter that Zack immediately began to read. I watched as Zack's eyes glazed over. "Four years…" He dropped his Banora White and began to yell at the sky, "What do you mean by last?"

I went to stand and salute Zack as he went to pick Cloud up. Zack's sky-blue eyes stared into my own brown eyes. "Are you coming with us?"

I shook my head and gestured towards Genesis. "He's family in a way. I won't leave his side."

Zack nodded. "Make sure the both of you stay alive, too." I nodded, watching him go pick up the Buster Sword, then heading back to hand me his PHS.

I glanced at him in question. "Why are you giving me your cell?"

Zack grinned and winked at me. "I'm dropping off the grid. It's something to remember me by. See you in Midgar?" he began to walk away.

I gripped his phone in my hand and smiled at his back, calling out as loud as I could. "You will! Thanks, Zack! For everything!"

_**If I had known that that would be the last time that I would see Zack, I would have told him that he did become a hero in the end. To this day, I still have his PHS. It became the phone that I used. Occasionally, I would get calls from people that Zack knew. Zack's death was not widely known by the public. When people called asking for Zack's whereabouts, I merely replied that he had fulfilled his dream of becoming a hero.**_

When Zack was out of my line of sight, I sat next to Genesis, tilting my head to lie on Genesis' shoulder. "You know, I was blaming you for every single bad thing that happened these past seven years." I clenched my fists and stared down into my lap. "The entire town had been blown to bits, but I found one of your clones on the outskirts of town. I remember screaming at the thought of you dying, but I regret to say that I quickly forgot about your clone's death when I reached what remained of Banora. All the trees were gone and there were no remains of anyone. I had nothing left, so I ran to find answers. For years, I searched Shinra. I knew everything. You were the reason why everything was gone. We were all caught in your web of madness and revenge!" I screamed, letting the sentence echo in the air. I was releasing everything that I had kept pent up inside for the past five years. The anger at Genesis for causing my loneliness and sadness at everything that I had lost came out in one instant when I stood at the edge of the cliff and yelled out my agony and frustrations.

I collapsed after a minute of screaming and sobbed on my knees. Tucking my chin towards my chest, I sobbed, looking at the ground under my hands. "I wanted to punch you! I wanted to scream and slap you silly, but I can't! I blamed everything on you, but I couldn't bring myself to hate you!" I turned to look back at the sleeping Genesis. "Despite everything…" I crawled my way towards my friend and hugged his right arm, my face on his shoulder, "You're still family, and I still love you." My vision began to fade as I let go of Genesis' arm. My head rested on his lap as I drifted to sleep, content to be with family again.

No more than seven hours later, I was stirred from my sleep by the sound of a helicopter and heavy footsteps. I groaned and snuggled into Genesis further, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"They never mentioned a girl, brother. Do we take them both, or just our brother?" a silky tenor voice asked.

"Leave her and take the man." a deep baritone voice decided. A large hand came to pry me from Genesis.

Immediately, my eyes snapped open and I threw a Hell Firaga at the handsome white-haired man in front of me. Luckily, the man and his brother backed away just in time to avoid the barrage of fire and my swing of Genesis' rapier. "You will not separate my brother and I!"

Suddenly, a void of darkness appeared around my feet, sucking me into a cold darkness. "I am sorry, but you are in the way of our mission." the dark haired man said.

My anger flared, allowing me to channel my energy into Genesis' rapier. With one swing, a cut of raging flames raced toward the black haired man. "You will not separate us! He's all I have left!" The black haired man dodged my last resort and locked his gaze with my own. There was sympathy in those amber eyes, but I quickly glanced away to reach out to Genesis before my body was engulfed in the darkness. _Please don't forget me, Genesis._

) *$^_ (*%^_( !*^%_ !)*$&_( !*&+$)(!$*_( *!&%+)(* +)%(& !_(*%&+) (*%&_( !*&%_(* &%+)!( &%_(* !&+%)(! *_%(* !&^$+) (!&*(_%*^ +%)*&%_( *!^&+%)!

That was the first time I met Nero. The man was only a year or so older than me, but I hated him for separating Genesis and I. My hate kept me alive inside of Nero's oblivion and it festered until Nero became tired of feeling my hate inside him. Nero eventually released me a month later, which seemed like mere hours to me. I wanted to kill him, but nothing went as I would've imagined.

*&$ ^_(*%$&^_ $&+! )($& _(*^%+! *($&) &^%_( !*$&_ *(%^)*&! ^%_(* !&$_) !*(&$)(*^ _!(%*^&! )(%^*&_! ($*&! )(%^*_! (*%$&! _($*&! _(%*^ (!*%&(* $

The darkness was all around me, trying to manipulate my mind. Agony and cries of bodiless voices echoed around me. I wonder how many of those people were sucked in by that man. My face was numb to me, but I imagined that I was seething and sneering. That man took me from Genesis just as I had finally reunited with him. The sword in my hand burst with fire, reacting to my hatred. How long has it been since I was trapped in here?

Suddenly, the darkness swirled around me and I was tossed onto a cold metal floor. My eyes squinted at the lights all around me, but focused on the tall figure standing above me. Immediately, I stood up and attacked the man who had trapped me in darkness, swinging the rapier in a wide ark. Instantaneously, I was disarmed and forced against a wall. A growl escaped my throat as I stared at the dark haired man.

Amber eyes met mine with apathy. "Calm yourself."

"I will when I reunite with Genesis!" I screamed, glaring and struggling in the man's grip.

The man's eyes hardened as he shoved me into a small room and pressed a few buttons on the side panel to shut me in with electricity. "Then you will remain in there, for your brother has sealed himself away."

"No! You're lying!" I yelled in defiance, "Genesis would never abandon me!"

The man glared, "Tell me. Did your brother really love you?"

_($* &!_$(*& !+%)(& _!(*%^&+! )(%*&_(! *&%+ !)($*&(_* !^_%(* &+%(* !^&%)*(&^ _%(*& !()%*^! _(%*&! )(%*&+ !)%(&!( *%^+! (_*%&! +)%(*& !+)%(&_)_

A Few Years Prior to Crisis Core

"Hey, Aura?" a twenty two year old Genesis asked me. "What's your dream?"

I blushed and glanced at the floor. "You'll think it's stupid."

I squealed in happiness when Genesis lifted me from my seat next to him and onto his lap. "Now, why would I think that?" he questioned, hugging me with a smirk.

"Because the other kids said it was." I replied with an indignant frown.

"Am I one of those kids?" Genesis asked, looking me in the eyes. I shook my head 'no.' "So, tell me what your dream is."

I blushed and glanced at my hands, which fiddled with Genesis' slender fingers. "I want us all to stay together. You, big brother Angeal, mommy, and me. You're all my family and I don't want to lose any of you."

Chuckling, Genesis brought me into a tender hug. "I'll do my best to make that dream a reality. I'll make Angeal promise to you, too. I can't speak fro anyone else, but I'll stay with you for as long as I live. I'll try to keep us together starting this Christmas."

(* &!$+()! *_&$(*& _(*$&+ )($&_ )(*&$_( *&_$(*& !_(*%&$_( *&$^+_! (*$&_( *!^%_(*! &$+)_! (&$_)! (&*$+)! (_$&+! )($*&_ !*&$_)(*&!+)! (&*_)!( &$

Sure enough, Genesis got our family together on Christmas and I got to meet Sephiroth, who was invited by Angeal.

( &^$_(! *&$_ )*(&$_(* !^$+(* &$(_* ^$_(* !^&$_ (!*$^) (!*$^&))$( *^$_(* &$_( *&$_( !*&$)*& ^!_%(* ^_$( *!^$)( ^$_( *&%_ (*%&_(!*^%_ )*(%&))(*

It was the morning of Christmas Eve when the doorbell rant. I was already up and preparing breakfast for mom because I didn't want her to get up so early. As soon as I opened the door, a blur of red-hair ran and lifted me in his arms, twirling me in the embrace. "My young Goddess, I have returned!"

I laughed and hugged the red head, "Genesis!"

"And you would forget your real brother? I'm hurt, Aura." a voice came from behind me.

My eyes lit with excitement. "Big brother! Welcome home!"

Then, my eyes met emerald green as I noticed the man behind my big bother. He had long silver hair that framed his sculpted face. Blushing with embarrassment, I leapt from Genesis' arms to hide behind him. Genesis laughed, "It's only Sephiroth, Aura."

I pulled on Genesis' leather coat to tell him to kneel. "He's kind scary, big bro." I whispered in his ear.

Sensing my discomfort, Genesis lifted me up to head into the kitchen. "So, what were you doing?"

(*^$ _($*&^_ (*^$&+ )*$&_ (*^$+ *(&_(!%^*_( !*$&_! (^*%_(* !^_%(* !^+%)*! &)(%*^ !_(%*& !_(%*^ _!(%*&! )(%^*_(! *^%_( !*^%_ (!*&%)(* ^!%_(! *&

I guess that you could say that I was more close to Genesis than Angeal. Genesis always had time for me, and Angeal usually played with other kids when we were little. But, I still loved Angeal regardless.

Sephiroth scared me at first, but he wasn't that bad… just lonely I think.

)(*$^ !_$(*&! +)$(&_ (*^$_( !*&$+ !_(*$&() *^$_( *!&$^_*! ^_$(*! &)(^ !_$(*& !)*&%^_! (*%$& +!)$*& !)(*%^_ !(*%&_ !$*(&) !(*^_ !(*$& !_)$(& ))

Mommy insisted that Sephiroth stay in the living room as Genesis, Angeal, mommy, and I prepared dinner. I watched as Sephiroth sat in silence out of the corner of my eye. Unfortunately, my hand slipped and I ended up cutting my right palm open with the knife. Quickly, I stepped away from the vegetables and dropped the bloody knife into eh sink so that the blood didn't get on the food.

"Aura, you're so clumsy." Genesis teased me. "There's some Cure materia in my bag in the living room. Go use it."

I nodded and strolled over to Genesis' bag on the couch next to Sephiroth. My left hand searched through Genesis' bag for the materia as my right hand bled. Eventually, I found the materia, but the blood had begun to drip. I panicked, seeing as I didn't want to soil mother's new carpet.

Unexpectedly, Sephiroth took my hand in his and wiped the blood from around my cur with his own towel. Then, the silver-haired man used his own energy and materia to heal the cut in my palm. When Sephiroth moved to withdraw, I caught his large hand in my newly healed right hand. "Wait."

Glancing to the side, I yelled to my mom. "Mommy! Sephiroth looks a bit bored, so I'm taking him to the tree!"

"Okay dear! Dress warmly!"

"Hey, Seph! Don't hurt my little sister!"

"He's not going to do anything to my little sister, Genesis!"

I laughed as I dragged Sephiroth to the door, putting on my own red leather coat (courtesy of Genesis) and black boots. "Let's go!"

I dragged the General to the large tree in the outskirts of town. After climbing to the top, I told Sephiroth to come up. He didn't climb up. No. He jumped and landed lightly on the sturdy branch next to me.

In response, I pouted and muttered, "Show off."

The General chuckled, a low and silky tone that caused me to stare in awe. The older man caught me staring and smiled gently, "Is there a reason you brought me out here?"

My face heated up. "I…uh… wanted to know if you want be my friend."

Sephiroth blinked in confusion. "Why would you want me as your friend?"

I bit my lip and played with my white scarf, "I don't have many friends." I answered lamely.

The silver haired man lifted his large hand to pat me on the head, "Very well then. In that case, I'll be your best friend."

My brown eyes had gazed at Sephiroth with wonder and endearment. The General was my best friend, and he visited me every chance that he got. That is, until he had to go fight the war in Wutai. I guess you could say that I hated Wutai and Shinra for taking my most precious people away from me.

)* &$^_ (*$^+ !*$&_( !$*+ )(!^_($* ^$_(* !&$+! *)$&_( *!^%_(* &$+_ (!*&$)&^! _$(* !&$)* !&^_$(&! *^$_! (*$^)(! *^$_! (*$^_ (*$^+! )$(*&! )(*$(

That man, named Nero, continued to visit me in my cell each day. We spoke, but not openly at first. Nero would've never started speaking with me if I had not started conversing with him. At first, the small conversations that we had were one-sided. Then, on the third month of my stay, he spoke to me for the first time since our small fight.

_ $(&_( !*$&_( !*^$)*&^ !_$(*& !)$^&_( !*^$_(* &$)(* &!_($*^_ ($*^_ !(*$^)( *!$&_! (*$^) (&^$_( *&$_ (*!^$_ *($&)( !&^$_! (*$&_ !(*$&_ (!*^$_(

"My only friends died because of Shinra. Is it terrible to want revenge?" I asked lying in my cot as I heard the familiar footsteps of my keeper.

The footsteps paused at the entrance. "It is not. If my brother were taken away, I would also desire vengeance."

_(*^$ _($*&_ !(*$^)*& ^_$(*! ^&_$^! _($*^ !)(*^$_ (*$^!& _(*$^_ (*$^! )&%^_ !(*%&^_ !(*%&^_ !*$%&_ !$(*^ !_(%*^! +*($%& !_$(* !&$_(* !$&_ !*($

From then on, Nero and I spoke regularly. There was never any real target topic. We spoke for hours about anything. Eventually, we ended up eating lunches together. Then, one day, I started to feel butterflies in my stomach when we spoke. I already knew what that meant.

I was falling in love with Nero.

I began to anticipate his visits and I was very eager to see him. Not once did I confess to Nero. I believed that he would never feel the same. However, a few months later, I was proven wrong.

)*#$^_() !*^$_( !*^)^ _$(* !^&$_(* ^!_$(* !^&)$*&^ !_($*^ _$(* ^+$) (!*&$_(* ^!$_(*! ^)%*&^ !_$(*^ _$(^& _!($*^&_ (^*$+ )!*($&_ *$^+ )$*(&_ (*

I lay on my cot and stared at the ceiling of my cell. The butterflies wouldn't stop. My stomach was tossing and turning. I couldn't stop thinking about Nero. It's not healthy. He would never return my feelings.

Ah. And his footsteps come just as I was thinking about him.

"Aura." came and accented voice.

I smiled and sat up. "Hello, Nero."

I loved my amber-eyed captor, which was wrong on all accounts of society. I couldn't help it though. Nero was a lonely man that only had his older brother. Maybe he would be less lonely if I loved him.

Said man entered my cell and sat down next to me on my cot. We were both eighteen years of age now. I had known Nero for nearly a year and a half, but he never used to sit this close to me. Intrigued, I slipped closer to Nero to test his reaction. I was inwardly disappointed by Nero's lack of a reaction to my close proximity.

Concerned, I set a hand on the amber-eyed man's shoulder. "Nero? Is something wrong?"

It felt like an hour had passed before the man I loved spoke. "An urge is telling me to act, but I do not want to hurt you."

Surely, the urge that Nero spoke of was not the same urge that I had towards him? But I wanted to know. Did Nero like me back? Was what I felt truly love? "I will not complain if you would like to listen to your urge."

Nero's eyes, previous unable to look into my own, they were full of uncontained lust. Suddenly, the both of us were grabbing onto each other, desperate to feel another body pressed against our own. I unclasped Nero's muzzle, and our lips found each other in a vicious and clumsy kiss. My hands glided over Nero's chest, feeling the muscles underneath before sliding up to run through the raven locks that were as dark as his name.

Our lust led us to fall upon my cot in a tangle of feverish and gentle caresses. Within the confines of my cell, Nero and I proceeded in our unspeakable act of passion.

($&%^ )!*$&^_ !($*& _!(^$)* !&^$_( !*^$)* &^!_$( ^&_$(* ^$_(* ^)(%$^& _$(*& !)($^ )!$&^! _(*$& !)^&$_( !*$&_( !*&$_(! *^$)* !&^$_(! *^&$_(! *(

From then on, Nero and I could be considered a couple if not for the fact that the Restrictor was not allowed to know of our passionate relationship. Never in my life have I ever craved the touch of another. Eventually, I began to know Nero's body as well as I knew my own.

I would have gladly stayed in Deepground with Nero. However, one day, the entire structure of the underground city began to rumble.

) *$&^$_( !*^$_ !)(*$&( !*^$+! (*&$)(*! ^_! *&%$)(*! ^_$(*! &$(_^ !_$( !*$&)(* !&^)%*^ !_$(* !^&)($^_ !($*^ _!(*$^_ (!*$^_ (!*$&_ !($*& !(_$(*

I stared up at the ceiling through my long black locks. Why was Deepground shaking? Was something wrong on the surface?

On que, Nero entered my cell and pulled me towards his body in a desperate embrace. "Aura…"

Blinking up at the amber-eyed man, I tilted my head to the side, "Is something wrong, Nero?"

My lover lowered his head to the crook of my neck and tightened his embrace. I moaned when his thin lips trailed kisses along the most sensitive part of my neck. "You are no longer my prisoner, Aura."

I froze at the sad tone in my lover's voice. "What-?"

Before I could ask, Nero pushed me away and threw Genesis' rapier and something else at me, which I caught. Inconsolable eyes gazed into my own, "You must go now, Aura." A black portal opened up and Nero tried to push me through.

Grabbing onto my beloved's arm, I yelled, not understanding what was going on. "I'm not going! I love you, Nero!"

Surprise briefly flashed through those beautiful amber orbs before they turned cold. "A monster can never be loved."

With one final shove, I was sent into the portal with tears running down my cheeks and Genesis' rapier in hand. The next thing I knew, I was sitting back on the hill in Banora, surrounded by tall, wild grass, and a dark sky. Looking out in the distance, my eyes widened at the meteor that seemed to block out a large portion of the sky.

Scared, sad, and abandoned, I clenched my fists, only to feel soft fur. Surprised, I glanced down at the farewell gift that Nero imparted upon me. _A monster can never be loved._ My eyes narrowed in determination as I embraced the plushed animal. "Wait for me, Nero. I'll get you out of that place. Then, I'll prove to you just how much love you deserve and how much I love you." This promise, I swore on Nero's gift… his precious black teddy bear.

)* &$^_ !(*$^)*! &^$_( *!^$_(^ !_$(*^! _($^_ !($*&)! *&^$_( !*$^&_( !*^$*) !&^$_( !*$^_( !*^$_( !*$&() !&^$_( !*$&_!( *$&_ !(*$^_! ($*^ !_(*))

The problem with disappearing for a year or so was that you had to start from scratch while hearing and seeing how the world moved on around you. By the time I had gotten back into the world, three years had passed. To my horror, Deepground had become the Planet's new enemy. I had not recovered from the fact that Sephiroth, a man that had adored and called my best friend, had become insane and had attacked innocents. When I heard of the Deepground attacks, I had ran towards Midgar in a panic and frenzy. I could not take the knowledge that my lover had turned homicidal.

I was not allowed to enter the zone around Midgar until the fighting died down. From my position in the distance, I marveled at Omega's summoning, and felt relieved when it was defeated. When all members of the WRO cleared out, I headed in to search for Nero, having seen that none of the enemies survived to be detained.

Upon stepping into the wreckage of buildings, a small earthquake seemed to come from underground a few kilometers away. Feeling hopeful, I immediately sprinted to the source fo the earthquake, clutching Nero's black teddy bear to my chest possessively. The night sky glowed due to the moons radiance. When I reached the epicenter of the earth's shaking, I noticed the enormous hole in the floor and three people besides the mouth of the chasm. I paid no mind to the man and the woman on the floor. Instead, my gaze locked on the third man and his auburn hair.

I had never expected to see him ever again. Tears swelled in my eyes as I took a step forward, "Genesis…"

Sky-blue eyes snapped to look into my brown orbs in a shocked expression, "Little Aura…"

I bit my lower lip and nodded, running towards the man I adored the most and wrapped my arms around him as I cried, "You left me, big bro! You owe me so m-much!" I yelled into the older man's shoulder. "You have no idea how much shit I had to endure!"

Gentle gloved hands softly pulled me away. "I am sorry my young Goddess."

"You're Aura Hewley?" a gruff and deep voice interrupted.

I stared down at the familiar white-haired man and his companion, wiping my tears away. "Y-yes. Who are you two?"

The girl with the long gray hair smiled, "So you're Nero's girlfriend. I'm Piano. My boyfriend here, Weiss, is Nero's older brother."

Hearing the new information, I dropped to my knees with wide eyes, "Can you tell me where Nero is?" I begged, clutching the black teddy bear to my chest.

"If you wish to save Nero, you need to look in the darkness." Genesis pointed into the dark abyss.

Nodding, I clambered to my feet and jumped into the chasm, landing in the water to break my fall. Indeed it was pitch black within the hole. The water was not clear like I had imagined. Instead, the moon's light revealed that the water was ink black and reached my knees in height while standing on the edge of the small island.

Taking in a deep breath, I plunged into the water and allowed the dark water to engulf me. Hugging the black teddy bear, I called out to Nero in my mind until something pulled me though the water and into a familiar black portal.

I found myself in the same empty black space as four years before. This time, I was free to walk around as I pleased and the voices did not torment me. Instead, the voices told me where to walk as I searched for Nero. Then, I spotted a black and blue figure rooted to a spot.

"Nero!" I called out, running towards my lover. There came no response from the immobile man. "Nero! Answer me!" I demanded, shaking the taller man's shoulders.

"_I… impure… tainted… monster… alone… unloved…"_ Nero continuously muttered remotely.

"No." I whispered, clenching my fists. "Snap out of it, Nero!" I yelled, raising my hand and slapping him in the face. There came no reaction from my beloved, only him repeating those false statements. Screaming, I wrapped my arms around Nero's lean body, crying into his chest.

"_I… monster… unloved…"_ The verse of words changed, making me rip Nero's muzzle off.

Reaching up to grasp Nero's head, I snarled, "You idiot! I love you! You're not a monster! Damn you for thinking that!" Pulling down, I smothered Nero's lips with my own, silencing his chanting. Hands and arms touched my shoulders before pulling me forwards into my beloved. Opening my eyes, I saw bright amber eyes looking into my own before deepening the kiss.

The air around us began to swirl as green wisps wrapped around the both of us within the oblivion. Nero's black and blue body glowed as he was restored to his normal self. Dark blue skin regained its normal pale color, and Nero's clothes brightened significantly. The metal wings that were usually strapped onto his back disappeared, and Nero regained his body. The swirl of green disappeared into the darkness and I felt the oblivion release the both of us.

The next time I opened my eyes, Nero and I parted an inch to breath while in the presence of the moon and our siblings. "You came back for me." Nero whispered in joy, touching his forehead to my own, our bodies still touching.

I smiled and pulled Nero into another kiss. "I'm home, Nero. You won't be able to get rid of me this time."

"Hmmm…" Nero purred, pulling my body flushed against his so that I could feel everything. "I think we need to catch up." my lover replied huskily, "You'll never want to leave."

I moaned, the intimate contact with Nero's body made my core heat up. "Hmm… When we get home, I'm keeping you to your word."

"I think that my eyes might burn off." I heard Weiss comment offhandedly.

"Don't be rude, Weiss." Piano scolded, "You ruined their moment."

"Urgh. I didn't need to see my innocent little sister doing such an inappropriate thing." Genesis groaned.

"Hmmm…" Nero purred again, his head bent down to bite my ear affectionately before lightly thrusting his pelvis against me, earning a blush and a lustful moan from me. "I don't think your sister is innocent anymore, Genesis."

***$& ^)$* ^!)$*&^ _$(*^ !)($*^ !_($*& !)*&%^)* !&^$_(! *$^)* &!^$)* !&^$)* &!^$) *!^$)*& !^_$(* !^$)*& ^!_$(* !&)$^ !_($*& _!($*& !($*^ _!($*& **

**Thanks for reading you guys! I think I'm gonna go faint now… The last part is er… Hehehe… Thanks everyone who read! (*faints)**


End file.
